


don't need your love

by BakuuuuA



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakuuuuA/pseuds/BakuuuuA





	don't need your love

如题，我猜大家都知道灵感来自哪吧？

忘了说，非cp向的

渣男们的恋爱

娜：我不喜欢你是真的，跟你分手难过也是真的。难过是因为我曾经喜爱的玩具终于被我扔掉了。但是我不会难过很久，一个玩具而已，你知道的，我总能简单的找到代替品，不是吗？

诺：这个地方是我和你相遇的地方，也是我和你分离的地方。图书馆，让我们的恋爱来的悄无声息，走得也无声无息。那一个角落总会有我的身影，你借的每一本书的借书单上面都会有我的名字。我要让你感觉到我无处不在，让你无处可逃痛苦不堪。

俊：人人都说我和你分开了之后我很难过，一个人躲在小树林里哭得稀里哗啦，许久没有在展露过笑容。但其实我并不难过，我只是想到了你，你的身边从此少了一个我。你看任何人都会有我的影子，你身边没有我，我却如影随形无处不在。我真的替你难过。

\-------------------------

对不起星辰，真的

在妈妈眼里，你两还没有到可以失恋的地步....

星：以后作业可咋办啊...

乐：你看我像是难过的样子吗？篮球不好玩？


End file.
